


Half-Breeds

by EvStewart



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Mentioned verbal and physical abuse, Not good at writing, old idea, trigger warnings in notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvStewart/pseuds/EvStewart
Summary: A story I started working on in 2016 and I feel like I have greatly improved since then.Foals are disappearing in large numbers all over Equestria. And they don’t think they’ll ever be able to go home again...
Kudos: 2





	Half-Breeds

Fire balls rained down from the sky, smashing the haphazardly made shacks like twigs. Ponies were in the streets, screaming, trying to get away from the burning buildings. Children were crying, stallions going back in to the sturdier structures to save anyone left inside.

A few paces away, a tall, brown mare with a leaf-green mane looked on in terror. "How?...  
How did they find us?...” She asked herself. The mare wished she could help, but one brush with the flames and she would be ash within seconds.

Pegasi were chasing down the air ships responsible, armored and armed with spears and swords. A net came hurtling at them at an alarming speed. Most managed to dodge it, but the slower fliers were caught and sent plummeting to the ground.

One pegasus was watching from the ground, backing into the brush before bolting away from the burning buildings. 'Coward...' a voiced whispered in her head. She ran until she couldn't see the raging flames. "How did this happen?" She asked herself aloud, slowing down and collapsing onto the cold dirt. She knew how of course. It started around 11 years ago, on her birthday.


End file.
